


Trap and Night

by Miao_Miao



Category: rinhime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao
Kudos: 1





	Trap and Night

细雨滴滴答答，路灯延着步伐把倒影拉长又缩短，空气里湿漉漉的氛围让人不快又无可奈何。再走快几步的话...拐过右边那条巷子......

“啊。”

四目相对的瞬间，HiMERU心里确实有些动摇，他眼角瞥见街边闪着红光的小钢珠店招牌，还是选择头也不回的继续往前走。

“メルメル真无情啊，明明看见我了吧？”

然而世间就是有不懂得察言观色且毫不约束自己的人，随着声音的动作是轻浮地搭上肩膀的手，还有一同强硬挤进雨伞的身体。“已经这么晚了，メルメル家离这里那么近......”

“天城，车站就在前面不远......”对方几乎是耍赖般地把全部的体重都压了上来，搭着肩膀的手也随着说话的尾音慢慢收紧，因为身高的关系，微微低下的头就蹭在耳边，突破防线的距离感让人不安。HiMERU别过脸，继续说道，“还有...离HiMERU远一点。“

关于为什么天城燐音会偶尔出现在这里，“碰巧”等到从医院回家的HiMERU，是因为他们确实是身体意味上的炮友。

除了会在live舞台接吻饭撒之外，在后台也发生过意外。从舞台往下走的台阶上，被猛然从后面揪住衣领按到墙上，完全是性骚扰一般的把舌头和喘息的暧昧都带给另一个人的吻。从这里开始，不知何时就成为了真正的炮友。

HiMERU租住的公寓陈设十分简单，天城燐音轻车熟路地关门，一边环顾四周一边戏谑地评价道メルメル亲还是一如既往的无趣，他没有再去搂对方的肩膀，而是直接从后面环住腰，手指撩开衬衣的下摆，用带着热度的柔软指腹摩擦腰部细腻的皮肤。

胡乱的把鞋踩掉，摸在腹部的手指早就急不可耐的往上蹭，一边半推半搡的就着姿势把人往床上带，从背后的角度能看到HiMERU微微发红的耳垂，算是一时兴起的情趣，天城燐音低下头，先是蹭蹭HiMERU的脸颊，然后伸出舌头轻轻挑逗起耳垂，再用牙齿轻咬，稍微用点力的话，那里的软肉就更深的染上了色彩。几乎就是一瞬间，原本还坚持站着的HiMERU的身体突然颤抖地失重，然而就在双脚软的要跪在地上之前，又被更深地拉回天城燐音的怀里。

“キャハハ，原来メルメル这里很弱啊。”新鲜的反应让人兴奋，燐音一边用指腹轻轻拍打着衬衣下的乳头，像对待女孩子一样的方式转着圈摩擦，一边咬住耳垂含糊的调戏，“メルメル这里发出的声音好可爱......”

他说的声音是口水在耳垂上搅动发出的粘腻的水渍声，直到HiMERU完全承受不住，拼命仰头想逃离这折磨般的快感的时候，天城燐音才好心的放开他。  
然而也并不是那么好心，因为正好到了可以把人推倒在床上的距离。HiMERU在做爱的时候很少发出呻吟，即使是满脸泪痕眼神失焦高潮的瞬间，也只是把脸埋进枕头痉挛着呜咽几句。

“要从后面来了哦。”已经完全是一塌糊涂的状态，从正面进入的无套内射，在性器拔出来的时候还带着精液的银丝。HiMERU躺在床上喘气，他的身体已经软成了一滩水，毫无抵抗的就被翻过来再次插入。

背后的姿势进入的很深，燐音跪在单人床上，扶着HiMERU的腰直往里面顶，然而这样刺激还不够，还不够让人发出崩溃的尖叫，沉溺在快感里丧失理性。身下人细碎的短发因为汗水沾湿在脖颈，露出毫无防备的整个白皙的肩胛，随着他抽插的动作晃动着。仔细感受的话，两手握住的细腰也在微微颤抖，HiMERU原本就很瘦，但如果不是这样亲密的接触，根本难以想象这样美妙的线条会在一个男人的身上。天城燐音突然乍舌，紧接着他拉过HiMERU的手腕，直起身来让身下的人两只胳膊连带着身体完全腾空。

整个人完全失重，唯一重心的链接是交合地方不断插入的另一个人的性器，燐音满意地看着HIMERU的表情失控，嗓子里也发出了细碎的呻吟，但是这还不够，还完全不够。狠狠顶入的瞬间又残忍把人往回拉，更深的进入平时不会到达的地方。“啊...啊！“

崩溃的呻吟在下一秒响起，泪水混合着口水沿着脖颈流下，天城燐音满意的停下动作压低了身子，贴在HiMERU的耳边低语“メルメル，我这样好像在犯罪...是什么罪呢？”仅仅是一句低语，短暂的休息之后燐音又直起身子，更快更狠的抽插，“啊，好像是强奸未成年来着。”

丝毫没有反省意味的恶劣发言，然而这时的HiMERU已经完全听不进去了，几乎是每次顶入都会让他尖叫，控制不住的从喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟，直到完全发不出声音崩溃的痉挛。

“メルメル，这次我还想射进去，可以吗？”

FIN


End file.
